


Always Another Way

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Engagement, Family, Fluff, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Based on a prompt from my beautiful friend on Tumblr, here is my headcanon for the missing scene where Barry asks for Joe's blessing.





	

_'Always another way, Flash'_

Harry's words played in Barry's head, the wheels in his mind turning.

He was finishing up at Star Labs after Harry left to go back to earth 2, making a quick phone call in the cortex on his way out.

"Hey Bear."

"Hey."

"What's up? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah...all is good. Umm I was hoping I could stop by the house. Are you around?"

"Yup, I just got back. I'm meeting Cecile for dinner in about an hour, but you're welcome to stop by while I get ready."

"Awesome, I'll be there in a minute."

He smiled into the phone before hanging up.

"Night bro!" Cisco yelled out. "Great job today."

Barry lifted his head to look at his friend.

"Ya you too. Thanks for convincing Cynthia to help us, couldn't of done it without you two. I'll uh, see you tomorrow."

Cisco waved a hand goodbye and Barry headed to Joe's.

\----------------

Barry stood on the porch, running a hand through his hair, talking to himself and working up the courage to do what he was about to do.

He took one final deep breath and exhaled hard.

' _Ok_ ' he thought as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

Joe was making his way down the stairs when Barry walked in, he took a swig of his beer before offering Barry a hug.

"Great job today by the way."

"Team effort, but thanks," Barry replied.

He put his hands in his pockets and swallowed hard.

"Umm could we sit for a second?"

Joe gave him a worried look, but made his way into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Barry joined him.

"Is this about the future again? Has something changed?" Joe asked with worry in his voice.

Barry played with his hands, his eyes looking down. He squeezed them shut before looking up and into Joe's eyes.

"It is about the future...but it's not a bad thing...at least I hope you don't think it's a bad thing."

He turned to the side so that he was facing Joe.

"Joe. First off I wanted to say thank you, again, for everything you've ever done for me. Providing me with a home and giving me love. I honestly don't know where I'd be if not for your generosity."

Joe nodded his head and gave Barry a gentle smile.

"But even more than all of that stuff, I want to thank you for Iris. She is without a doubt the best thing that could've ever happened to me. You raised a brilliant, strong, independent, loyal and fiercely loving woman."

He stopped for a beat.

"As you are well aware," he laughed to himself. "I've been in love with her since the day that I met her. And you never once made me feel weird about it or teased me about it, which would've been easy given our circumstances. You just accepted it and respected my feelings and that means so much to me. You always knew, you always saw how special she was to me, how much our relationship has always meant to both of us. And you gave her the space and time she needed to figure out her own feelings...

Anyway I'm rambling now. Umm..."

Joe's eyes glistened as he sat quietly, letting Barry say what he needed to say.

"So there's been a lot of talk about the future and what may or may not happen. Harry said something to me earlier today and then again tonight, 'there's always another way'.

It got me thinking. I don't want to wait anymore for what could be, I want to be in control. I want to have a choice and make my future. So...I was hoping that you would give me your blessing...and that I could take that ring you've been holding for me out of your hands? I'd...I'd like to ask Iris to be my wife."

Joe covered his mouth with his hand. A look of happiness and a little bit of shock, were evident in his eyes. He reached out to place his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Son...nothing would make me happier," he said smiling. "Wait here a second."

Joe stood and made his way upstairs. Barry stretched his body back against the couch and let out the breath he was holding in.

He quickly straightened back up when he heard Joe making his way down the stairs. He sat beside Barry again, holding a silver box in his hand.

"Ya know, this is usually a day fathers dread. The thought of having to let go, coming to that realization that the days of your little girl only needing you are over and that she needs someone else."

Barry nodded.

"But I don't feel that.

As a parent you think 'no one will ever be able to love or take care of my child as well as I can'...but I've watched you. All of these years I've watched you and you have never wavered in your love for her. You have never wanted anything but the best for her, nothing other than for her to be happy and loved, even when it hurt you.

The love you have for my daughter is the most pure and selfless love I have ever witnessed. You have added so much joy and light and love into both of our lives and to know that you want forever with her, well it makes this father damn proud to give you his blessing."

He handed Barry the box.

Both men had tears in their eyes as they smiled to each other, leaning in for a hug.

"Thank you, Joe," Barry said. "I promise you, I'll take care of our girl."

Joe squeezed him harder.

"I know you will."

They broke apart and Barry stood.

"Well, I suppose I need to go get ready," he laughed.

He turned to head towards the door.

"Congratulations Bear."

He looked back to see Joe smiling at him.

"I know my daughter, she'll say yes."

Barry bit at the inside of his mouth, the reality of the moment finally sinking in.

"We'll call you later," he said with a smile, opening and closing the door behind him.

 

 


End file.
